


reception

by socorro



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not their wedding, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socorro/pseuds/socorro
Summary: He looks beautiful on the floor for him, still fully dressed in his suit. Abe pets a hand through his hair and smiles at the way Mihashi leans into the touch. Always so easy.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Kudos: 25





	reception

Mihashi has spent the night flitting back and forth between groups of people. First tucked neatly beneath Tajima’s arm and then on his own, bouncing around the sparkling ballroom. He passes where Abe’s standing aside with Hanai and Sakaeguchi. Some time in the past hour Mihashi has lost his jacket. His shirt is open at the neck. Only one sleeve is rolled up, the other buttoned neatly with shiny silver cuffs. The silky black cummerbund sinches his waist in a way that makes him look sinfully small, and Abe can’t help but admire his slim hips and thin frame, athleticism tucked neatly beneath pretty clothes.

Mihashi’s fingers brush against the small of Abe’s back as he passes behind him. The feather light touch ignites a deep craving, and it’s like he can feel the press of each fingertip directly against his skin.

“Ren,” he calls, seconds after his hand has slipped away. Mihashi turns to him, wide-eyed. His face is flushed pink and Abe hasn’t seen him touch a drop of alcohol the entire evening. He gives a brief squeeze to the brunette’s forearm. “Bring me a drink.”

Mihashi blinks at him and then veers away towards the bar tucked at the back of the room.

“Still bossing him around,” Hanai comments from his right. Abe doesn’t respond. He tracks Mihashi’s progress across the floor, watching as he climbs onto the foot rail and leans both forearms against the bar to order. Abe’s sure he’ll return with at least one new stain pressed into the white fabric.

“I’m glad you both are doing well,” Sakaegushi says earnestly from his other side. Abe tears his gaze away from the curve of Mihashi’s ass to look at him, and there’s nothing but genuine warmth on the man’s face.

“Five years, right? Maybe it’ll be you two next.” Sakaeguchi says, nodding at the wedding reception bustling around them.

“Ah,” Abe replies and feels the way his face heats. Beside him, Hanai snorts. It’s not a new thought, nor is it the first time he’s heard it suggested tonight. His reaction this time is more honest than the one he gave Shinooka’s nosy grandmother a few hours ago. “Maybe. We haven’t gotten there yet.”

“But you’ve talked about it?”

“Yea,” and feels like he’s spilling his poor guts across the table with that single breath.

His friends share a look. “That’s nice,” Hanai says in a rare and straightforward way. “I’m happy for you.”

Mihashi returns with his drink in hand and saves him from the rest of that conversation. Abe takes a sip and lets the smooth burn calm him.

Instead of drifting away, Mihashi tucks his arm into Abe’s and drops his head onto his shoulder. Soft hair tickles his cheek as the four of them chat for a while longer. Mihashi grows quiet eventually and lets the conversation drift over him.

“Tired?” Abe asks.

Mihashi shakes his head. “I want more food,” he mumbles.

“Pretty sure you’ve eaten everything,” Abe comments, but he finishes the rest of his drink and guides them both over to the buffet line. Mihashi piles his tiny plate full and is suddenly much more energetic as he chokes down savory appetizers and intricately decorated sweets.

“Are you even chewing?”

Mouth full, Mihashi merely narrows his eyes at him. Abe turns to look out at the ballroom, picking through familiar faces and watching the atrocious dancing occurring on the dance floor. He spots Shinooka amongst the crowd, gorgeous in her wedding gown. Three of her little cousins are teaching her how to do a tik tok dance that Abe vaguely recognizes. She pulls it off pretty well and Abe can hear the kids’ shrill screams from across the room.

“Taka,” and Mihashi holds up a morsel of food to his lips. It’s too close to see what it is so he opens his mouth and let’s Mihashi feed it to him. Spicy meat and the sweet crunch of vegetables coat his tongue.

“Oh, that’s pretty good,” Abe says.

Mihashi smiles, pleased, and offers him the last piece on his plate. Abe grabs Mihashi’s wrist and takes it in his mouth, watching the way Mihashi’s eyes drop down to his lips. He chews slowly, swallows, hesitates a second before he licks away the residue shining on his fingers. Mihashi’s lips part and his next breath escapes in an airy whoosh.

They’re not exactly hidden away but Abe ignores any possible stares they’ll get to tug Mihashi closer and press their lips together firmly. Mihashi sighs sweetly and kisses back. Abe keeps it brief and mostly chaste before he pulls away. Mihashi sways forward like he wants to give chase and Abe huffs out a small laugh.

“Don’t be gross,” Tajima remarks from where he’s suddenly appeared.

Mihashi exclaims as if they hadn’t seen each other just twenty minutes ago. They throw their arms around each other and pick up on a conversation as easy as hitting play. Abe sighs loudly.

“So grumpy,” Tajima titters from behind his hand.

“We were getting ready to head out,” Abe imparts. Mihashi looks at him but doesn’t say anything to deny it. Tajima whines and moans and squeezes Mihashi in a hug that looks suffocating from the way his face squishes, before promising to make plans to meet tomorrow and darting away. 

Together they make their rounds to say goodnight to everyone. It takes them half an hour to finally break away. Abe’s exhausted but all the departing hugs and pleasantries have left Mihashi buzzing with happiness. He takes Abe’s hand and swings their arms back and forth between them.

“Did you have fun?” Abe asks.

“Yes! It was nice to see everyone and Shinooka looked so happy.”

They push through heavy gilded doors out into the cool night air. The chill is a soothing relief from the warm, crowded room. Mihashi giggles beside him, but it doesn’t seem to be for anything in particular. Abe takes in his gentle smile, his disheveled outfit, his perfectly happy mood and feels something overwhelmingly fond swell in his chest.

Their hotel isn’t attached to the reception area but is a short walk down a quiet grassy street. Mihashi points out the same little pond and ‘pretty round bushes’ that he did on their way there in the morning.

The lobby is empty when they enter and they climb into the elevator to reach their floor. Abe pushes Mihashi up against the handrail before the doors are fully closed. Mihashi drapes his arms on Abe’s shoulders luxuriously and giggles, then it’s a hot, wet tangle of teeth and tongue, slow as the floors gradually ding by. Abe lets his hands settle on Mihashi’s tight waist, the warmth of his skin bleeding through soft, silky fabric. He squeezes the firm curve of his ass and swallows down the responding moan.

Abe yearns with a familiar intensity, the kind that arises every now and then when he realizes just how fucking gone he is for this man. Watching him all night, comfortable and bright surrounded by friends. Seeing Shinooka’s happiness, the vows that brought tears to both parties. He’d sat through the gorgeous ceremony _aching_ to have the same thing. And there’s a part of him that knows with heady certainty that one day, without a doubt, they will. They’ve already promised themselves to each other in all the ways that matter. 

The doors lurch open and Abe pulls away. Mihashi is dazed and flushed red. A finely dressed couple step inside and Mihashi angles himself away in a very telling manner. The woman throws them a faintly amused look and Abe bites back the absolutely _stupid_ laugh he can feel building in his chest. They reach their floor and Abe takes Mihashi’s hand to guide him towards their room.

Mihashi crowds behind him as Abe fumbles with his keycard. He winds his arms around Abe’s middle and squishes his face against the back of his neck.

“Taka is a tease,” he accuses.

“I’m not teasing,” Abe assures which makes Mihashi squeeze tighter and grow quiet. The keycard finally beeps green and Abe shuffles into the room with Mihashi plastered against him. 

“Help me undress.”

Mihashi untangles himself and moves to slip the jacket from Abe’s shoulders. He lays it carefully on the nearby chair. Abe turns and Mihashi slides his fingers into the knot of his tie, working until it falls loose. He gets the first two buttons on Abe’s shirt undone before he’s arching up, needy.

Abe kisses him indulgently, pushes until he can pin Mihashi against the wall and feel the way he’s hard in his pants. Mihashi groans and rubs against him, fingers growing clumsy so Abe takes care of the last few buttons and peels off his shirt. Mihashi feels up Abe’s torso and skims warm fingers like he could do it all night.

“I love you,” Mihashi sighs, the words sighed soft into the air. They drip molten hot to Abe’s core, settling with countless others.

“Yea, sweetheart,” Abe murmurs, pressing the endearment against flushed skin. He cups Mihashi’s jaw and lays down tender kisses. “I know you do.”

Mihashi smiles pretty, smoothing his lips across Abe’s lips and cheek. Butterfly kisses down his neck, across his collarbone and chest.

He drops down on his knees and gently grips Abe’s right ankle to slip off his shoe.

“ _Oh_ ,” Abe hears himself say. Mihashi flusters suddenly, cradling Abe’s shoe in his hand.

“No, that’s perfect. Thank you.” Putting the first shoe aside, Mihashi carefully eases the left one off. He lines them up with a neatness that he rarely takes on a normal day.

He looks beautiful on the floor for him, still fully dressed in his suit. Abe pets a hand through his hair and smiles at the way Mihashi leans into the touch. Always so easy.

“Pants.”

Mihashi slowly reaches up to unclasp the button on Abe’s slacks. He slides the zipper down the gentle swell of Abe’s erection and pulls the smooth fabric until it pools at Abe’s feet. He’s left in his sheer black socks and underwear.

“This too,” Abe points, and Mihashi unwraps the thick brace from his knee.

“Cute,” Mihashi murmurs as he fingers the sock garters. Abe hums and reaches down to tilt Mihashi’s head up. His eyes are dark when he looks up, pupils blown wide, arousal tenting his expensive slacks. He squirms on the floor and then stills after a few seconds.

Abe thumbs across Mihashi’s cheek, pushes firmly against his plush bottom lip and along the hard ridges of teeth until Mihashi opens his mouth to let him slip inside. His tongue swirls wetly against Abe’s skin.

“Gonna stay good for me tonight?”

Mihashi whines gently. “M’always good.”

Abe laughs and Mihashi smiles up at him. “That’s true.”

Abe reaches into his boxers to pull out his cock and balls. Mihashi watches him with a hunger that makes heat coil hot in his belly. He gives himself a few slow strokes, squeezing a thick bead of precome. Mihashi moans wordlessly and opens his mouth wide, tongue pillowed neatly against his bottom lip. Abe rubs his cock head against Mihashi’s lips and the tip of his tongue. Mihashi sways forward.

“Don’t move,” Abe warns and it takes a few moments for him to listen. Abe keeps pumping his cock, watching until Mihashi stills. 

He guides himself into wet heat. Mihashi sighs and closes his eyes and takes him so perfectly.

“Good,” Abe sighs, smooths his hand into messy hair. He holds Mihashi still as he thrusts into his mouth. Mihashi’s lips are a perfect seal against him. His tongue working along his shaft and igniting fire in Abe’s gut. 

He fucks rough because he knows Mihashi loves it. Mihashi’s hands dart out to grip Abe’s thighs. Tears stream down his face as Abe fucks harder, deeper, until he pushes past the tight squeeze of his throat. Mihashi gags wetly and Abe pulls back enough to give Mihashi a few seconds to gasp before he pushes back in. Mihashi chokes and groans.

“Perfect baby,” he praises and tugs Mihashi all the way down until his nose is pressed into his crotch. His throat flutters and Abe squeezes his eyes shut as he comes down Mihashi’s throat. Mihashi whines, high and thready. Nails dig sharply against Abe’s leg but he doesn’t pull out until his cock is soft and empty.

Mihashi coughs and gasps roughly. He smushes his face against Abe’s legs, sucking in broken breaths and begging. “Please, please, please.”

Abe helps Mihashi stand on shaky legs and spends the rest of the night keeping him pleading.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
